The Clouds Are Falling
by Kasuhisa
Summary: Fluffy Sesshoumaru and Rin story. Winter has arrived blanketing the lands in white. Inspired by the snow flying around outside my own house. Enjoy. Possibly more chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**The Clouds Are Falling**

The innocence of a small girl makes you wonder how evil could ever be present in the world. These words entered his mind as he stared up at the moon. It sat in the sky as it did every night, but tonight it was almost gone. Closing his eyes against the sudden wind that picked up, he noticed the sudden chill as it swept the sleeves of his haori up his right arm. Frowning, he sniffed the air and smelt the cold.

Was it that time of the year already? Blinking, he glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping companions. The fire that had been roaring earlier was almost dead, and the little girl who slept beside it sat curled up in a tight ball, shivering against the cold wind. Drawing his lips in a thin line, he walked over and peered down at her small shivering body.

Kneeling down beside her, he brushed the small stray lock of hair that had fallen onto her cheek. His lips moved down into a small frown at this strange action, and he pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. The small child shivered again, and tried to curl up more, whimpering in her sleep as another gust of wind blew through the camp.

Blowing the air through his nose in irritation, he moved to stand, when something caught his eye. It was small and white, and it landed on the small girl who wore nothing more then a summer kimono.

He stopped, and stared at the contrast of the white flake on her dark hair, and frowned even deeper. Another flake fell and another. Soon the air was thick with the white stuff and he saw her whimper again. The wind picked up even more and the small white flakes grew in size. She never complained. All during the fall, when the air had grown colder, she had never once uttered a word of complaint.

The corners of his lips drew upward in a small smile at that. Sitting next to the small child, he gently picked her up and placed her small shivering form in his lap and stared down at her. Rin remained sleeping, but curled up against his warm body. Lifting his hand, he pulled off his fur pelt and drew it over her and he almost grunted when she gripped it tightly in her small hands, pulling it around her.

She opened her eyes then, and she seemed confused about where she was. Rin turned over and peered up at him. When it dawned on her where she was, her mouth dropped open in surprise, and he shook his head silencing her question.

"Tomorrow I will find you a winter kimono. It has grown cold child." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Rin blinked, and snuggled into the fur burying her face into it sighing in contentment. She then lifted her face and stared at the swirling snow around them. "Oh!" She exclaimed softly.

Sesshoumaru frowned again. "Oh?"

"The clouds are falling." She grinned. "Mama always told me that the clouds fell after the leaves fell."

"Those aren't clouds Rin. This is snow." Sesshoumaru muttered, slightly amused at the child's innocent mind. "If it weren't so cold, it would be raining."

"So those are frozen raindrops?"

"Yes."

"It's cold. Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, looking at him again.

"What is it?"

"Will I have to walk in the snow in my bare feet?"

Startled, Sesshoumaru grunted. "No, Rin. You will have boots. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." She whispered. Rin snuggled deeper into the fur pelt and whispered before she fell asleep completely. "Can Rin have boots like Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Ignoring her words, he glanced up searching for the moon through the swirling snow. However even his keen eyes couldn't find it through the blizzard. Shaking his head, he looked back down at the small child wrapped up in his pelt. Such strange creatures to feel the chill. He could smell the cold, but it didn't affect him. Sesshoumaru smiled slowly, and pulled the pelt closer around Rin and he closed his eyes. Yes tomorrow he would ensure that his little girl was warm.

Grunting in annoyance, he realized that he would have to go to a human village to find the proper attire for Rin. Youkai didn't feel the cold therefore winter wear wasn't required. However for a small human, the cold was a dangerous thing, especially without the proper attire. Sesshoumaru felt his features soften as he watched the little girl in his lap. Her tiny hands clutched desperately at his pelt, the only thing exposed were her fists and her face.

Sesshoumaru wondered if his brother's human could assist with finding the appropriate wear for his Rin. Thinking more on it, he frowned remembering the clothing she wore.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru snorted. "I had better do this myself." He whispered. Reaching over his shoulder, he untangled his pelt from his armor and tucked Rin deeper into the fur while placing her on the ground. Standing up quickly, he strolled casually over to Jaken, who currently lay snoring beside a bush. Nudging him with his foot, Sesshoumaru waited while the toad woke.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken blinked, sitting up.

"Watch Rin. I will return by morning." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Milord? Where are you going?"

Sesshoumaru turned away, not answering Jaken.

-------------------------------------------------

Had he known that early morning brought the mortals awake, he would have come earlier, to avoid having to deal with all the gasps of surprise, whimpers of terror and cries of anger. Almost rolling his eyes skyward, Sesshoumaru entered the village and proceeded to a small hut where tanning hides hung on pegs. Knocking on the wood beside the bamboo shade, he waited while the occupant muttered that she would be right with him.

Standing tall, he frowned. The shade moved to the side and a young woman looked out and the blood in her face drained leaving her looking as white as the snow on the ground and swirling around them.

"You are a tanner?" He ground out.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"I am in need of winter wear for a small girl." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"And how old is this little girl?"

"Unnecessary question." He pointed out.

"If you want me to gather winter clothing, then I will need to know how tall she is."

He held up his hand to Rin's height and waited.

The girl sighed, but nodded. "What sort of clothing are you looking for?"

"The finest winter kimono, boots, and a fur pelt to keep her warm."

"Is she human?"

"Unnecessary question."

The girl shook her head and reentered her hut, leaving Sesshoumaru standing there with a raised eyebrow. He could hear her inside gathering items, and finally came back to the door holding out several items for him to choose from.

Wrinkling his nose at the smoke scent on the clothes, he picked out a red and green haori that was fur lined, along with white fur lined hakama pants. The kimono was a soft material made from a rabbits pelt, and was the color of the snow, which almost shimmered blue in certain lights. Nodding, he choose a pair of fur lined boots and a brown fur pelt.

"Is this sufficient to keep the girl warm?" He asked.

"If she's human, it will until the colder weather hits."

"When the colder weather hits?"

"Nothing will keep her warm, but a warm hut to sleep in, and a fire."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Handing the girl several coins, he hauled Rin's new clothes out of the village, frowning at what the woman had said.

It didn't take him long to return to the camp, and he glanced over at the fire that was now roaring furiously. Near the fire was his fur and his frown deepened. Sticking out of his pelt was a small patch of dark hair, and nothing more. Walking over to the fire, he knelt down and poked the pelt, which twitched.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Came the muffled reply. "It's so cold out."

"Yes, I know. I have brought warmer clothes for you to wear." A small nose poked out from his pelt, then a set of large brown eyes, blinking rapidly against the cold blizzard.

"Oh, they are wonderful." Rin exclaimed. She shifted slightly in the fur and quickly buried down inside the much larger pelt, hiding fully once again.

Sesshoumaru frowned, as he heard several small teeth click against each other. His fur shivered, and he grunted. "You will eventually need to return my fur, Rin."

His pelt shifted again, signaling her nod in response.

"Are you that cold?" He frowned.

His fur nodded again. Tilting his head to the side amused, he watched his fur twitch and shiver again.

Closing his eyes to hide the rolling motion they made, he placed the items inside his fur, and he almost smiled at her little squeak of protest as the cold clothing came in contact with her bare legs.

"Let them warm up, and then put them on." He placed her brown fur pelt in his belt for when she finished dressing.

"Okay." Her muffled reply came.

Standing up, he moved away from the fire, and walked over to Jaken, who was skinning and gutting a small animal. He sat beside the tree and waited to see how long it would take for Rin to dress in her new clothing, and finally after several minutes, his fur started to shift and move around frantically.

Smirking to himself, he waited until Rin emerged from his fur, before standing up. She rubbed her face quickly, and wrapped her arms around her small body, shivering. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and knelt down on one knee. Wrapping the new pelt he had gotten for her around her shoulders, he lifted his gaze to hers and gave her a small rare smile he reserved for Rin alone.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin whispered. Before he could react, she flung herself at him and wrapped her little arms around his shoulders.

Startled and taken aback, Sesshoumaru blinked a few times, before the incident occurred to him. Taking a deep breath, he patted her back with his hand, and whispered into her ear. "Are you warm enough now?"

She nodded and stepped back She spun around, showing off her new wardrobe, seeking his approval. He stood up and nodded once before turning away. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Go back by the fire. The air is still cold, and it will do no good for you to become ill."

Rin nodded, and spun around running to the fire once again. She peered at his fur, and gasped. Picking it up, she ran back to him and held it out for him. Sesshoumaru glanced at it and smiled. "Keep it for the time being."

Rin nodded and buried her face in it. "It smells like you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and walked away from the fire. Leaning against the trees, he closed his eyes, and listened to the sounds surrounding the camp. Anything evil would remain hidden until the blizzard vanished, but how long that would be, Sesshoumaru even didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Rin battles the Snow**

The blizzard finally vanished leaving the land covered in a blanket of white. Sesshoumaru's fur was still by the roaring fire, that Jaken had kept going for the two nights and days they camped in the little clearing, until the storm finished it's first rage of the season. Rin had yet to make a full appearance from his pelt, only poking her head out once in awhile to eat, or to check to see if the swirling snow had finally stopped.

After checking the storms progress, she would bury herself back into the fur and vanish again for a few hours until she once again checked to see if the storm had gone. When it was time to eat, she would only come out of the fur long enough to stuff her face, and then disappear once again.

Jaken grumbled all the while, saying that humans were wimps and several similar curses on Rin's kind. Sesshoumaru had kicked the youkai once, to let him know of his displeasure on the choice words the toad had used while in the little girls company, and Jaken had then chosen his words more carefully.

Now that the snow had stopped its fall, Sesshoumaru turned towards the fire and called for Rin. She poked her head out from under his fur and grinned from one ear to the other. If she smiled any wider, Sesshoumaru was certain that the grin would break. The little girl finally crawled out from his pelt, and stared around her in silent wonder, before racing to his side.

"It has finally stopped snowing, milord." She declared.

He nodded once, and glanced down at her. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Do you think I might have my pelt back now then?"

Rin gasped. "Yes, of course, Lord Sesshoumaru." She about faced and ran back to the fire, plucking his fur off the ground, and vanished behind it as her little arms filled with the large pelt.

Sesshoumaru blinked, wondering how she could walk such a straight line without being able to see where she was going. Without a word, he took his fur out of her small arms, and placed it back in its rightful place over his right shoulder. Snorting, he realized that it smelled like the girl now. However to his amazement, he didn't find the scent displeasing.

He found it rather amusing that her scent also held his own. Most likely from her travels with him for the few months. Shaking his head, he called out to Jaken, announcing their departure. Nodding once the fire was doused, they began walking through the deep snow, and Sesshoumaru frowned, when he heard curses from not only his youkai follower, but from the little girl also.

Turning his head to his wards, he glanced at their plight, and almost chuckled when both Jaken and Rin fell face first into the snow, after trying to walk over a large drift.

Taking a deep breath for patience, he waited while the two smaller beings plucked themselves out of the snow and began to trudge towards him once again. Sighing in irritation, Sesshoumaru shuffled his feet packing the snow down leaving them a walking area.

He was lost in thought for an hour or so, when an "Eeep." Caused him to halt and turn around quickly. Sesshoumaru stared at the spray of snow that started to settle around where the little girl had once stood, and he blinked. She was gone. Frowning, Sesshoumaru retraced his steps and stared down into the small hole that was now apparent. Rin grinned up at him, and crawled to her feet. Stepping back allowing her room to crawl out of the small hole, he waited while she dusted off her new clothes, and then began following him once again.

It was perhaps another hour, when his attention was drawn away from his thoughts once again. Narrowing his eyes at the constant disturbance, Sesshoumaru glared at the toad who was chastising Rin for her constant chatter. Immediately, Jaken fell silent. Rin however fell face first over a snowdrift, and left an imprint of her body in it as she vanished deeper into the snow. Almost rolling his eyes skyward, Sesshoumaru reached down into the snow and plucked her out, placing her onto her feet.

Rin thanked him, and turned an icy glare at the snow. It didn't even shrivel under the intense gaze, and she huffed at it. She took only two steps when her foot got caught in another drift, and she propelled her arms in a circle to try and maintain her balance, but gravity finally took control and she fell once again. Growling in a rage, Rin stood up and jumped into the air attacking the drift to her left in such a rage, that snow sprayed everywhere.

Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at the flying snow, and waited for when the white stuff revealed the little girl that traveled with him. Another "Eeep." Reached his ears and another growl, causing him to finally shake his head in annoyance, and he reached out grabbing the girl by the obi holding her kimono together, and plucked her out of the snow holding her up like a puppy.

"Rin, stop this." Sesshoumaru growled softly.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. The snow is so deep and Rin can't walk in it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and gave her one of his rare smiles meant for her alone. Whispering into her ear, he asked. "Would you rather not walk?"

Rin nodded. "I will ride Ah 'Uh."

"Hold onto me, you shall not have to ride Ah 'Uh, when they are also having trouble walking through the deep snow."

Her little mouth dropped open in surprise, and she returned the smile he gave her with a small impish one of her own, nodding. Shifting Rin in his arm, he held her against his chest, allowing her some visuals of where they were walking. She buried her face in his pelt, and her left hand gripped the fur, almost petting it.

Turning his head forward again, he felt her relax and rest her head against his chest and promptly fell asleep. It was perhaps another few hours when a scent reached his nose that he would have rather have avoided, and he sighed audibly. Glancing behind him, he noticed that Jaken had fallen a good two hundred feet behind or even more. Ah 'Uh seemed to have lost interest with keeping up with him by foot, and now flew overhead watching for danger.

Shaking his head, he glanced at the small girl in his arm, and smiled softly at her peaceful expression. Following the scent that had reached his nose, he exited the tree line and found a large clearing, which housed his half brother and his human friends.

Tilting his head slightly, he waited and watched amused as Inuyasha scrambled to his feet drawing Tessaiga in defense, thinking immediately that he was there on some foul business.

"I have no intentions on fighting you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated pointedly, indicating with a nod of his head to the tiny girl in his arm.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in surprise. "What?" The hanyou's eyes fell on Rin and then to his brother's face in disbelief.

Kagome and the others had gathered their feet, and waved to the fire, in silent askance of his joining them. Knowing that he would have to wait for Jaken anyway, Sesshoumaru nodded once, and sat down by the fire. Inuyasha blinked and stared at him, trying to figure out his brother's actions.

Placing Rin in his lap, Sesshoumaru shrugged out of his fur, and tucked it around the little girl, in silence, all the while knowing that the stares he was getting were ones filled with surprise and wonder at his unyoukai behavior. In truth he was rather amused at his own actions, but tossed them aside without another thought.

"Sit, Inuyasha. I only come to share the fire so Rin remains warm."

Inuyasha flinched as the one word he detested was uttered, but then narrowed his eyes. "Keh! Since when have you cared what happens to a human?"

"I do not think of Rin as any normal human, Inuyasha. This little girl is far braver then any child her age should be, and it is my duty to protect her."

Inuyasha gaped. "I thought the great Inuyoukai Sesshoumaru didn't protect anything." He growled, sitting on the other side of the fire warily.

"I don't." Sesshoumaru smirked, which only caused Inuyasha more confusion.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's expression, and shook her head. "That is a beautiful kimono she has."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the human girl who loved his brother, and tilted his head at her statement. "It is a simple kimono, meant to keep the chill from her bones." He took in Kagome's attire and approved of the one she donned. It was a cream-colored winter kimono, layered with several haori's of various colors. Inuyasha's attire hadn't changed, and he smirked again at his brother.

The hanyou was still barefoot, and looked rather displeased with his appearance. In a space of a breath, Rin shifted and was awake, gasping at the new faces around her. She sat up and grinned, waving at Sango and Miroku who sat side by side, also wearing their winter wear. Shippo, the small fox youkai, sat in his usual clothing and waved back at the little girl.

Rin glanced over her shoulder and giggled, pulling Sesshoumaru's fur closer around her. "Where is master Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked softly.

"We are waiting for him to make his way through the snow. He will arrive shortly."

Rin nodded, and gathered her feet, walking over to the fire holding her hands out towards it. She once again looked over her shoulder and looked at Sesshoumaru. "My hands are cold."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head at that statement, and blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

Kagome moved and dug through her pack pulling out something strange. "I have just the thing." She declared holding the item out for Rin to inspect.

Rin walked over and placed her hands behind her back. "What is it?" She asked, as politely as she always did.

"They are mitts. They are from my country and they fit over your hands." Kagome placed them on the girl's hands, and Rin glanced at them curiously.

Sesshoumaru watched with interest, and nodded in approval when Rin held them out for him to see. Glancing over at Kagome, he nodded in thanks. The matched Rin's attire perfectly, being a red color, with white fur sticking out at her wrists.

Inuyasha still sat across the fire gaping at the attitude of his brother. "What are you up to?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned to Inuyasha and he frowned. "Why do you think I am up to anything, little brother?"

Kagome glared at the hanyou and hissed. "Inuyasha."

The hanyou froze instantly at the warning, and hunched in defeat.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Once Jaken arrives, we will leave your company, Inuyasha."

Rin turned back to Kagome. "Before we leave, Rin will give the mitts back."

Kagome shook her head. "That's okay Rin. You can keep them. They will keep your hands warm."

Rin gasped and her eyes widened. "Rin can have them?"

Kagome smiled broadly and nodded. "Think of it as a gift."

"Oh. Rin thanks you, lady Kagome." Rin clapped her hands together and giggled at the muffled sound that the mitts made when they connected.

Kagome giggled behind her hand, and leaned over whispering into Rin's ear. The girl blinked, which caused Sesshoumaru to tilt his head slightly, warily. Rin giggled and nodded her head, quickly dashing off through the snow and promptly tripped over the boots she found awkward on her feet. Rin rolled over and sat up glaring at her boots, and glanced at Sesshoumaru with a pout on her face.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and stated. "You will get used to them, Rin. It's only a matter of time. They will keep your feet warm." She nodded, but fell silent as he spoke again. "Or if you wish, you can discard them and walk around barefoot. Matters not to me."

"Rin likes her new boots, Lord Sesshoumaru. Thank you." Rin pushed herself to her feet and began gathering snow in her hands, some of it sticking to the material, as she made little balls out of the white stuff. Watching the little girl in interest, he saw her place the firmly packed balls in a pile beside her, while she glanced at the tree line in anxiousness.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, immediately knowing her intent with the snow missiles and he threw a glance at his brother's human for answers. "What exactly did you say to her?" He asked suspiciously.

"I only told her how to make snowballs." Kagome grinned.

Before he could comment on her words, Sesshoumaru's gaze swerved to the tree line as Jaken exited them. Immediately, Rin began throwing the missiles at the toad, and her aim was remarkably good for a small child.

Jaken sputtered, wiping the snow out of his face, when another ball landed right in the middle of his forehead, knocking him off his feet. The toad glared at Rin who giggled uncontrollably, and her aim began to falter due to her laughter. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru stood up and announced their departure.

Inuyasha growled. "Don't come back too soon, brother!"

Rin turned around with large puppy dog eyes and blinked back the tears. "Why do you say such mean things? You are brothers."

Sesshoumaru frowned, smelling the tears assault his senses. "Refrain from saying such things in Rin's presence, Inuyasha." He warned.

"Why is she upset over what I say? You have called me worse things." Inuyasha blinked as Rin accused him.

Rin wiped the tears away and followed Sesshoumaru through the camp and into the trees. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a small whisper knowing he could hear her.

"What is it Rin?"

"Do you really hate Inuyasha?"

The question startled him and he glanced down at her in confusion. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"Because you two are always fighting. I used to fight with my brother too, but we never really hated each other." Rin said sadly.

Sesshoumaru moved his gaze in front of him again. '_Why would she care?_' "What did you and your brother fight about?" The snow must have rattled his brains slightly, because him caring about anything, including what Rin thought was completely unbecoming.

"We used to fight over who got to sit next to papa at the fire, or who got the new toys. Lots of stuff." Rin kept looking at her feet.

"Hnn. I see. Think of it as such, when Inuyasha and I fight." Sesshoumaru smirked to himself.

"You don't hate him then?" Rin asked, looking up with large brown eyes.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly. "Between you and me, Rin. No, I don't hate Inuyasha. But who better to train him to defend himself then I? Who better to ensure his survival then himself? Without my attacking him, he would grow soft and useless. So I make sure that he is kept aware and fit." His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Besides, I love to bait him so."

Rin grinned from ear to ear and nodded, before spinning around quickly and pelting Jaken once again with a snowball. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru listened to the giggles and roars of fury behind him. The snowball fight had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Human Illness**

Sesshoumaru walked in silence, deep in thought, and he was about to retort a comment to his retainer, who was chastising the young girl, when a sound filled his ears. It was short and explosive, and he felt his foot freeze in midair, and he halted immediately. His retainer didn't notice his stop and slammed into the back of his leg, and Sesshoumaru threw him a glare.

Jaken immediately apologized and backed away quickly.

Sesshoumaru frowned, and lowered his foot slowly to the ground as if nothing was amiss. His black boot sunk into the soft white snow, and he turned his head slightly, waiting for that sound again. However, another sound drew his attention to Rin, who waited beside Ah 'Uh patiently.

Feeling his forehead crease slightly, he realized that it was her breathing. It was raspy, and had a faint liquid sound to it, and he turned around fully, staring at the small girl. It was then that Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes were glassy, and her cheeks were pink. Rin's face was pale where it was normally healthy looking. His mouth turned downward, and Sesshoumaru called out to her.

"Rin."

The little girl lifted her head to attention and she lethargically walked over to him. "Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Tilting his head to the side curiously, he noticed her words were slurred, and shallow. She sniffled, and he bent to one knee, and stared at her. "What is wrong?"

Rin glanced up at him curiously, and then attempted a smile, and sniffled again. "Nothing, Rin is fine."

"My ears tell me differently, Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered, and when Jaken approached to chastise the girl again, the youkai lord raised his hand and connected with the toad youkai firmly, sending him tumbling through the snow with a yelp. "Your breathing is forced."

"Rin will be okay, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin blinked and sniffled some more.

He lifted his hand and touched her overly pink cheeks gently, and he hissed at the warmth that emanated from them. "You are warmer then usual, Rin."

Rin looked down and shuffled her feet. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai?"

"Rin doesn't feel good." She whispered, ashamed that she felt so weak in front of him.

"Is that so? Tell me, what does this feel like?"

"My stomach hurts, and my head feels fluffy." She began, and his eyebrow rose at her word fluffy.

"Fluffy?"

"Like someone put something in my ears and my head is floating. It's like when I spin around and around and around, that feeling." Rin tried to explain.

Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen and he nodded.

"My nose is running."

"I trust this is a common illness among humans?" He asked.

"I think so." Rin nodded, and remained looking at her feet.

"So this heat that is coming off your body is normal?"

"I don't think so. I think my mama called it a fever." Rin muttered.

"I see. What did your mother do?" He asked, concerned.

"Rin can't remember." Rin whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded concerned. "I am uncertain as to what to do." He whispered.

"I remember sleeping lots, when I was sick. Can I ride Ah' Uh and sleep, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked still ashamed.

"If you require sleep, then you may do so at any time Rin. There is no need for you to be ashamed of this." Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile.

Rin nodded, and took a deep breath. "Thank you." She made to turn around when her world spun slightly, and she stumbled in the snow.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand and held her upright. "Rin?"

The girl nodded and blinked rapidly. "I really don't feel good." She moaned, and clutched her stomach. She gulped in large amounts of air, and whimpered. "I think I am going to be sick."

"Is that not what you already felt like?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

Rin nodded, and clutched her stomach tighter. "My tummy hurts lots." She moaned, and fell to her knees bending over.

Sesshoumaru was now alarmed. "What is it?" He had no idea what to do, and he called for Jaken. The toad youkai came over immediately. "What do you know of human illnesses?"

Jaken blinked a few times and shook his head. "Nothing milord. Did the pathetic human get sick?"

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Sesshoumaru snarled. "Such comments do not meet with my approval, Jaken."

"Please forgive me, milord." Jaken sputtered, bowing over and over.

Sesshoumaru ignored the toad when Rin seemed to choke, and his head snapped over to her. Her body seemed to convulse and she bent over more whimpering loudly. "Rin?" He asked, his eyes widening worriedly.

Rin gagged, and bent over more, and she lurched forward, spilling the contents of her lunch onto the snow.

The stench filled Sesshoumaru's nose and he reeled back startled. It was the smell of partially digested food and stomach acid, and this caused him even more worry.

Rin began crying softly, as her stomach tightened and made her loose control.

Snapping his head over to the toad, he snapped. "Is this normal?"

Jaken stood there wide-eyed, blinking rapidly, and holding his nose. Shaking his head, he shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't know.

Snarling, outraged, Sesshoumaru gathered the small girl in his arm and concentrated on his energy ball and made for the last location where he had sensed his brother in. If Inuyasha didn't know of this ailment, then surely the human's in his group would. It was the last thing he wanted to do, ask mortals for aid, but he also didn't want to neglect the child, who meant so much to him. At this moment, Sesshoumaru would do anything to help her and find out about this illness.

Gathering all his strength, Sesshoumaru caught sight of his half-brother and his companions and flew past them, causing them to whirl around startled. Inuyasha immediately drew Tessaiga, and Sesshoumaru landed a few feet away, and lowered the energy ball. Growling, Sesshoumaru warned his brother.

Inuyasha blinked stupidly, and saw the worry etched on Sesshoumaru's face. Dropping his attack stance, he gaped at his brother. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" The hanyou froze instantly when he saw Rin clutched protectively in his brother's arm. Blinking for several minutes before it actually sunk into his brain, Inuyasha quickly sheathed Tessaiga and took a slow step forward. "What happened to her?"

Sesshoumaru remained motionless, and he winced when Rin moaned and buried her face into his haori. The heat that seeped through the two materials caused him enough worry to actually utter his concern. "Rin says she is ill. I do not know what to do." His words were soft and they were almost carried away on the wind, but Inuyasha nodded indicating he had heard perfectly well.

"Kagome and the others are in a hut not far from here. What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She feels as though she houses a fire inside her body." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"A fever? Kami it must be high then. Did she throw up?" Inuyasha asked, waiting for his brother to follow.

"Throw up? If you mean her afternoon meal, then yes, she coughed it up. Is that normal?" Sesshoumaru asked, lifting his head enough so he could stare at his younger half brother. He had only taken his eyes off the girl for a second when she moaned again and shivered against him.

"Good, at least we know her body is fighting the fever, and yes it is normal." Inuyasha saw concern flash into Sesshoumaru's eyes when the girl moaned. Sesshoumaru quickly averted his eyes and once again looked down on the small girl in his arm, and Inuyasha saw the tiny body shudder. "Is she shivering?" He asked. That was not a good sign.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head once indicating so, and Inuyasha growled.

"We gotta get her warm, Sesshoumaru. Come on." Inuyasha waved quickly, and jumped through the trees, not waiting to see if his brother followed or not. He knew his brother was. If Sesshoumaru had been concerned enough to ask for help regarding the little girl, then his brother would follow. Inuyasha smirked slightly, as another thought hit him; his brother cared for a human, when he said that he despised them, who would have thought?

Landing outside of the hut, Inuyasha flung aside the bamboo shade and entered quickly. "Hey Kagome! Make sure the fire is hot okay? We have a visitor." Just as Inuyasha announced the visitor, the shade moved slightly and Sesshoumaru poked his head through, and all members inside gaped.

Kagome's eyes widened and when Sesshoumaru stepped into the small hut, she caught sight of Rin in his arm and she released a gasp. "Oh my. Is she sick?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She has a fever. Sesshoumaru, you can lay her down on the mat there."

Two sets of golden eyes followed Kagome as she rummaged through her yellow backpack, and she shuffled over to the mat where Sesshoumaru was laying Rin down.

"Lo…lord Sess…shou…m…ma…r…r…ru." Rin whispered through chattering teeth. Sesshoumaru unwound his fur pelt and wrapped it around the small girl trying to stop her shivering. Rin gratefully accepted the fur and tried to smile in thanks.

Kagome smiled gently, and placed her wrist on Rin's forehead and almost gasped loudly when she felt how hot the girl was. "Inuyasha, we need a cool wet cloth. She's burning up, and we need to lower her temperature now."

Inuyasha nodded, remembering when his mother had practically panicked when he had been sick. He exited the hut without a word, and he couldn't believe he left the others, especially Kagome in the company of his killer brother. Shaking his head, the hanyou knew that if Sesshoumaru was that worried about the girl, any thoughts on killing Kagome or the others were the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Sesshoumaru watched the human girl quickly rummage through a small white box, and he leaned over slightly trying to peer inside it. Frowning at the many unusual objects, he refrained from asking any questions until it became necessary. He would only do so if he became concerned with Rin's well being. Not before.

Rin groaned and curled up into a tight ball and Kagome quickly pulled over a small bucket, and placed it at Rin's side. "Here." Kagome whispered gently.

Rin immediately sat up and retched over the bucket, spilling small amounts of bile and partially digested food. Sesshoumaru leaned back frowning deeply, and watched Kagome rub the girl's back gently in firm and even circles. The small girl seemed to calm down considerably, and he placed that information into the back of his mind for future reference.

Once Rin had finished, Kagome helped her lay back down, and smiled softly at her. "Not feeling that great huh?"

Rin shook her head, closing her eyes. "My tummy hurts." Rin croaked. Her small hands clutched desperately at the fur pelt wrapped around her, and she curled into it.

"I know, sweet heart. It'll be okay." Kagome smiled, and turned her head when Inuyasha came back inside, holding a slightly wet cloth in his hands.

"Here." Inuyasha held it out to her. "It's really cold though. I had to cut through the ice to get to the water."

Kagome took the cloth and nodded. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Holding it between both her hands, Kagome warmed the cloth considerably, before folding it and placing it on Rin's forehead.

The girl seemed to sigh and her closed eyes opened slowly. "Oh, that makes Rin's head feel better." She whispered harshly.

"Yes. It will get rid of the headache." Kagome smiled. "It will also lower your temperature."

Rin closed her eyes again, and Sesshoumaru watched and listened as her breathing slowed signaling she was asleep. Finally he sat back and nodded.

Kagome looked up at him and saw the worry etched on his normally stoic features, and she furrowed her brows. "She will be okay."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, and his golden eyes stayed locked on Rin's sleeping form. He would wait and see for himself, rather then take a human's word for it. Even though the hut was too hot for him, and the smell of smoke and human were invading his sensitive nose, Sesshoumaru refused to move from the girl's side. Not until he had enough proof that she was safe and well.

"Inuyasha, I think we will need more water." Kagome sighed, when she realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to say anything.

Inuyasha nodded, and went to grab the bucket by Rin, but his hand recoiled and he wrinkled his nose. "Uh!" He backed away quickly. "I'll find something else." He grumbled, exiting the hut quickly.

Kagome grinned and shook her head. "What a baby." She whispered, giggling to herself. Looking back at Rin, she made sure that the girl was fully covered, before moving away towards the fire. Knowing that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to move from his spot, Kagome went about finishing the evening meal.

-----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat beside Rin while everyone ate, and then fell asleep. His heart had pounded furiously in his chest the entire time Kagome had tended the girl, and now he was calm. Only Inuyasha remained awake, leaning against the huts walls, with his eyes closed. To anyone else, it would appear that the hanyou was asleep, however the breathing was strained, and Sesshoumaru had no problems hearing it.

"Why don't you sleep, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru muttered absently, still looking at Rin's white flushed face.

"Keh! Are you joking? Like I would sleep with you so near." Inuyasha growled softly, so he didn't disturb the others.

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze without lifting his head, and he stared at his brother long and hard. "You are being ridiculous."

Inuyasha snorted and opened his eyes slowly. "I'm being ridiculous? I'm not the one who travels with a human, and doesn't know the first thing about a mortal illness."

Sesshoumaru frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and shifted his position. "At least you sought aid. I will give you credit for that. However, why do you travel with a human?"

"That is none of your concern, half-breed." Sesshoumaru snarled slowly.

Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet and shook his head. "Figures. I'm going outside for some air, I find the smell a tad too smothering in here." With that he flung the bamboo shade out of his way, and exited the hut in a huff.

Sesshoumaru sighed. What was it with the constant fights between he and his brother? Shaking his head, he peered down at Rin once again, and ran a finger across her cheek. It was still warmer then normal, and her breathing was ragged, as if she were in pain. Leaning over, he peered at her face and his finger still ran across it, tracing her cheeks, and then her small nose. Why did he insist on traveling with a human? Shaking his head, he sat back and sighed again.

He didn't really need to answer that question, for deep down he already knew the answer. It was partially due to the fact that Rin's smile calmed his raging blood. But it also had to do with the fact that he enjoyed her company. She was such a happy child, and seeing such happiness in this feudal time was refreshing. Such innocence was a welcomed changed from the war and fighting.

Rin was able to fully enjoy her life while traveling with him. The small girl was utterly and completely devoted to him and only him, and that made him feel a slight bit of pride. The fact that she held him in such high honor, that she trusted him completely, often made him ponder why he despised humans in the first place. But several times, he was once again faced with the betrayal and despicable malice that reminded him once again why he hated the race.

It was Rin who he cherished. She wasn't the only human that often surprised him, or caused him to contemplate the human race, it was also the miko that traveled with his brother. Normally, he found himself watching this miko carefully, due to her incredibly big heart, and forgiving nature. He had tried to take her life several times, and yet she tended Rin, and gave him respect as if the incidents had never happened. The girl was far too trusting, but the power she held, made up for that small flaw, and Sesshoumaru found his eyes traveling to her. The name was Kagome, if he remembered correctly.

Even though she was a young human, her intelligence was remarkable. The girl knew how to shoot an arrow with her miko powers; she knew how to read and write. But not just that, the girl was smart beyond her years, and the healing abilities were outstanding. Snorting, he realized that this was part of the reason why his brother loved her.

Looking back at Rin, he saw the faint resemblance between Kagome and his little Rin. Not only the fact that their appearances were similar, almost to that of blood, but also the intelligence that they both emanated. They both radiated happiness in this warring era, and yet they both seemed to be not affected by it.

Shaking his head, he saw Rin's eyes flutter open, and he gave a small smile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered harshly.

"Hai?"

"Rin is thirsty."

Nodding once, he stood up and walked over to the plastic water bottle the humans had used all night. Lifting it, he brought it over to Rin and attempted to open it as he had seen the humans do earlier. Once the lip popped open, he held the spout to Rin's mouth, and the girl struggled to sit up and sip at it.

Rin drank slowly, and finally fell back onto the soft fur that still surrounded her. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hai. Do you need anything else?" He whispered.

"Rin wants to know if…if…" She sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

"Can you hold me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin clenched her eyes shut, knowing the request was ridiculous, and he would most likely think the same thing, but she asked anyway. "Rin feels lonely."

Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath slowly, and softened his features. Placing the bottle to his side, he shifted into a sitting position and crossed his legs. "Bring the fur over." He whispered.

Rin slowly got on her hands and knees, and shuffled over to him, with the fur dragging behind. Sesshoumaru helped her into his lap, and he tucked the fur around her tightly. Holding her against his chest, he breathed in the scent of her hair, and whispered in her ear. "Are you warm enough?"

Rin nodded, and pressed her face against his chest. "Thank you."

"Sleep more." Sesshoumaru smiled against her hair, and once her breathing had evened out into sleep, he placed a soft kiss on her temple and whispered again. "Anything for you, my Rin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Healing and Night Terrors**

He had been so inexperienced with dealing with human emotions and illnesses that when Rin began whimpering in her sleep, he at first thought she was being attacked. Sesshoumaru had jerked awake at her first sounds of terror, his eyes flashing red and his back rigid. Frowning, he glanced around the hut and saw several eyes on him and he wrinkled his nose and growled softly.

Inuyasha smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Rather jumpy aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and he released a snarl that was cut off abruptly by the small girl in his arms. Rin was shivering uncontrollably and tossing her head back and forth whimpering.

Sucking his breath in sharply, Sesshoumaru curled her closer to his body and rumbled low in his chest, trying to ease whatever was ailing the small girl. The eyes turned away from the youkai, but he caught Inuyasha's ears twitching at his growling. Sesshoumaru bared his teeth at his little brother.

Kagome shook her head and jabbed the hanyou and frowned. Turning to Sesshoumaru she smiled slowly and carefully. "She is only having a nightmare, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's head swerved over to her. "A night what?"

"A nightmare, uhh…a night terror." Kagome tried to explain.

"I know what they are, miko." Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha's head swerved over to Sesshoumaru. "Well I didn't!" He snapped. "Keh!" Without another word, Inuyasha stood and flung aside the bamboo shade and Sesshoumaru's hearing picked up the string of curses and punches to a misfortunate tree outside.

Kagome sighed and shook her head sadly. "Do you know what she dreams about?" She asked, not raising her eyes from the floor.

"I assume her experiences." Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. Turning his attention away from Kagome, he watched Rin twist and turn in his arm, and whimper low.

Kagome's eyes followed Sesshoumaru's and she saw the flicker of concern fill the youkai's eyes, before it was quickly masked. The girl pursed her lips trying to think of someway to draw the group away. It was obvious to her now that the youkai cared for the tiny human, but he refused to show anything while in the company of others.

Kagome leaned over and whispered into Sango's ear, and she nodded in understanding, lifting her eyes briefly to glance at the cold-hearted youkai. The exterminator couldn't believe Kagome's words, but Kagome had never lied to her before. There had been enough evidence of the truth of her words when Sesshoumaru had arrived with the girl. Sango lifted Kirara up and muttered low for only the cat to hear, and soon the fire cat mewed and jumped out of Sango's lap growling heavily, allowing her fur to ruffle, drawing Miroku's attention and then Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome grinned, and quickly hid it by saying. "Oh! I think I sense a jewel shard nearby."

Immediately the bamboo shade opened revealing an overly anxious hanyou. "What? Where?" He gasped out.

Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows, a little slower then normal, allowing Sango and Miroku to slip out before her. Shippo had already been outside with Kaede, so Kagome didn't have to worry about the kit.

Before Kagome left the hut, she turned back and locked gazes with the golden-eyed Sesshoumaru, whose brows had furrowed slightly, and then rose in understanding. Kagome winked and slipped out of the hut, leaving Sesshoumaru alone with Rin, who still moaned in her fevered sleep.

Sesshoumaru's hearing followed the group until they were well out of the village, and he had even heard Kagome's hushed and whispered words to Kaede about giving them some privacy. The old woman had agreed, and had called Shippo to help her with gathering herbs and spices for the evening meal.

Once all was quiet again, Sesshoumaru concentrated on the little girl writhing in his lap, both from her night terrors and two from her fever. Not knowing what to do, he curled her against him even tighter and allowed a soft rumble of a growl to enter his chest. He remembered the sound from when he had been no more then hours old. The sound and feel of his father's growl was the first and only thing he had been aware of at that tender age.

It had been later perhaps a month or so, when his eyes had focused on his father's face for the first time, that he remembered much more. It had always been that sound, and the soft vibrating of those growls that had given him peace and a sense of comfort. Perhaps the same sounds would aid his Rin into a sense of peace and tranquility.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head, shocked at his own confession. Why did he care for this small child? Glancing down at her pale face, he noticed how thin the skin was. He ran his finger over her flushed cheek and traced the curve of her cheekbone with his claw, amazed at how soft and delicate it was. Frowning, he ran his fingers over her lashes and a smile graced his lips. The soft black lashes were such a contrast to her white face that he felt almost helpless at her scrunched face of pain and agony.

Rin moaned again and slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her mouth formed words, but her throat refused to allow them to pass, and Sesshoumaru placed a clawed finger over them to stop her from attempting speech.

"Hush, Rin. Sleep." He growled, the sounds still filling his chest in a comforting manner that she instantly curled up into.

He was surprised when her ear pressed against his chest, and she sighed softly, placing her tiny hand over his heart. Sucking his breath in sharply, it had been the same position Sesshoumaru had found himself to be in several times when waking from slumber in his father's arms.

Rin was responding to his sounds of comfort, as any Inuyoukai pup would do. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen in a sudden panic. There was no mistaking it. Here he was, holding Rin as he had been held as a pup, as a father would hold his pup, tending to a pup during a time of sadness, fear or pain. And here was Rin responding to it as if she were his pup, and he her father.

Swallowing nervously, he watched as Rin succumbed to sleep once more, content on hearing his growls and feeling his heart. Frowning, he leaned against the wall of the hut and shifted his fur around her more snugly and then froze in his movements. Here he was again, treating her as his own pup. For a moment, he stared at the fur that sat loosely around her, and then back up to her peaceful face. His mouth dropped open as a sudden and startling realization fell on him like an iron club.

The first time he had stumbled across her, he remembered as if it had been only yesterday. He remembered her following him through the forest, and through the field towards the two-headed dragon. The small child had followed him tirelessly as they walked, and in all reality he hadn't minded in the least.

Sesshoumaru had wrinkled his nose once they had made camp, and he had flown out of the clearing while his companions had slept. That night he had stumbled across a burning village that had been pillaged by bandits, and he had caught sight of a single kimono, roughly Rin's size floating in the breeze on a line outside a partially burnt hut. Similar to the one they sat in now.

He hadn't even thought twice when he had taken the item, which appeared to be the same size as the small girl, perhaps just a tiny bit too large, but it had sufficed. That following morning, he had reentered the camp and had called to the girl to follow him, and he handed her the small nagajugan wordlessly. Rin had stepped behind a few bushes, not the least bit frightened of him, and had changed her clothing.

Rin had walked up to him, and grinned, but her grin had faded when he pointed to the small pond behind her. Wordlessly, and almost afraid of the water, Rin had stepped into the shallow pond and her face had lit up instantly. Soon she was dancing around in the water, splashing at nothing, when he had called to her.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru realized something. He had not used words. Instead he had growled at her, and she seemed to have understood him as if he had spoken what he meant. Rin had skipped over to him wordlessly, and had stayed still while he washed her hair, with youkai soaps, and then handed her the small roughly cut item, growling at her, commanding her to wash the rest of herself with it.

Rin had obeyed him. As if she had understood him all along.

Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped open. How could a human child understand the language of Inuyoukai? Shaking his head, perhaps she just knew what he wanted her to do. Following that thought more comfortably then the other one; Sesshoumaru stared at the small child in his arms again.

Somehow Rin had wound her little finger around his heart. No matter where he was, he could sense if she was in danger. It had been the same as when she had fallen off that cliff. He remembered he had fought Inuyasha, over Naraku's bees, having been furious at the hanyou for killing them. He knew his brother had told the truth on them dying without his touching them, but Sesshoumaru had been so irritated over Naraku's disappearance, that he had fought with him, releasing his pent up rage.

No sooner had he walked away from his little brother had he felt this impending doom to one of his companions, and he had known instantly that it had been Rin. In truth, he had no idea how he had traveled the distance in so short a time, but he had arrived just as she plummeted to her death. Sesshoumaru had wasted no time at all to fly down into the crevice, grab the girl and rise back up to safety.

Rin had lost consciousness, and back then he had growled for her. Trying to ease her pounding heart that hammered like a drum in her chest. Several times he had growled for her, to comfort her. Most had been while she had curled up next to him, sleeping.

Gasping softly, he leaned over and sniffed at her scent. Indeed she smelt like him now. But her scent held her own as well. It was that of dragon lilies and rose wood. She even smelt like his pup. Closing his eyes, he almost released a whimper. He had succumbed to his father's fate. He had taken in a human, cared for a human and even protected her. Sesshoumaru had adopted himself a pup without even realizing it.

----------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru jolted awake at the soft feathery touches on his face, and he felt his eyes widen and glance down at the smiling face of Rin. Looking around, the hut was still empty, but how and when had he fallen asleep? Looking back down at the girl in his lap, he felt his brow furrow at her little gentle touches to his markings. Her fingers currently were tracing his crescent mood on his forehead, and then fell to his nose.

Rin's eyes lifted and met his, glittering happily and fever free. Her mouth turned upward in a happy grin, and she greeted him in her usual cheerful manner. "Ah, Good day Lord Sesshoumaru."

Stunned speechless, he was only able to grace her with a single incline of his head.

"You slept." She told him.

Once again, Sesshoumaru nodded, unsure of what to say. He wasn't exactly sure what to do after his slight mental breakdown. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he released a soft growl.

Immediately Rin hopped off his lap and piled her arms full of his fur and placed it into his lap. Blinking, he watched her take a long drink of water, and then sat herself beside him happily, seemingly not caring that he was slipping into another state of mental failure.

"Your fever is gone?" He asked finally, shaking his head clear of its momentary freeze.

Rin nodded. "I had the strangest dreams." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Rin looked up at him and then around her. "Where are we? It looks like a human hut."

"Yes. We are in my brother's village, so to speak." Sesshoumaru muttered absently. He was still trying to think of a way to ask Rin what her dreams were. He wasn't even aware that a soft snarl rose to his lips, but Rin didn't seem to mind.

"It was strange, because I remember that you brought me here. In my dream, you left. You never returned for me." Rin said with a little less cheerfulness than he wanted. "I knew you wouldn't have done that though."

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I also dreamt of a puppy curling up next to me and purring." Rin smiled broadly.

"Puppies do not purr." He said slightly irritated at the undignified remembrance of his growls.

"Oh, well it was nice. It was soft and the puppy growled me to sleep." Rin shook her head. "But Lord Sesshoumaru, it wasn't a growl. It was softer. It really sounded like a purr to me."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. Snorting, he forced the small upturning of his mouth downward.

"My dreams changed again. The puppy was licking my face, and then it left me alone. Just like mama, and papa and older brother did. I tried calling for it. I think I cried then." Rin said sadly.

Rin continued on endlessly, as she did most times when they were alone in the morning together. Most times he never listened, having been too preoccupied with his own thoughts. This time he did in fact listen.

"The puppy came back and purred…I mean growled for me again. We were walking in a field of flowers. I woke up and you were sleeping."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, signaling that he was listening.

"I think you were dreaming too Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin grinned.

He glanced at her sharply with a single raised eyebrow. Then it hit him, she had called him a puppy, whether she realized it or not. His brow rose higher. '_Puppy?_'

"You were growling softly and mumbling something, but I didn't know what it was that you were saying. You sounded really happy though."

'_Happy?_' Sesshoumaru frowned and wrinkled his nose. Just what had he been dreaming about?

A familiar rumbling filled the air and Rin glanced down quickly. Sesshoumaru smirked, and waited.

"Rin is hungry, Lord Sesshoumaru. May I go search for something to eat?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly and glanced around the hut. There was nothing of particular interest there, so he stood slowly and announced without looking at the small girl. "I will return."

Rin nodded, even though she knew that Sesshoumaru could not see it. "I will wait right here, come back for me."

As the shade fell against the door as he walked out, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. He would return, he always did, and yet in some strange manner, he still didn't know why. In a small way he knew why he returned to the child, but he didn't want to admit that just yet. Not even to himself.

Lowering his brows, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and caught wind of a loan chicken. Turning around to stare downward at the clucking bird at his feet, it stared up at him as though not realizing that it was standing on dangerous ground. The bird clucked again, fluffed its feathers, and resumed its pecking on the ground, around his feet.

Lifting a brow in amusement, Sesshoumaru watched the chicken peck near the toes of his boots, and then clucked and inched forward. Clucked again and its head bobbed. _Cluck, cluck, cluck_. Sesshoumaru growled, and then swooped down and caught the bird. Now the bird looked at him without making a single peep, and blinked, not once, but twice.

Tilting his head, Sesshoumaru smirked and flipped his fingers around the neck and snapped the tiny frail neck effortlessly. Turning back towards the hut, he frowned at the dead bird in his hand. Wrinkling his nose, he knew that Rin would feel badly for the creature, as she always did when she stumbled across something injured. Heaving a deep breath, Sesshoumaru once again about faced and found a stray rope hanging from a tree branch.

Tying the birds neck around the rope, quite effortlessly with one hand, he plucked the feathers out quickly, most of them still falling gracefully to the ground, as he plucked the last one out. Grunting, he ripped the bird from the string, severing the neck as he did so, also pulling the string and the branch down with it at the forceful yank.

Crouching on his heels, Sesshoumaru placed the bird on the ground and proceeded to gut the poor creature, and then smirked again and took the meat back into the hut.

Rin glanced up from her humming and grinned at him happily. "That was so fast, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and turned his head towards the fire and found a metal stick leaning against the wall. Furrowing his brows, he had seen Rin carve a branch and then sticking her meal onto it. Almost shrugging his shoulders, he knelt beside the fire and quickly placed the chicken onto the bar, and stuck it into the fire wordlessly.

Rin crawled over and watched as it began to sizzle and she took a deep breath with a large grin on her face. The girl glanced up at him, and Sesshoumaru froze when she giggled. Her small hands reached upward towards his bangs, and he felt his eyes follow her movements until he was almost cross-eyed at the effort to see what she was going for.

Rin took something from his hair and held it out for his inspection, while she giggled happily. "You had a feather in your hair, my lord." She announced.

Sesshoumaru groaned and rolled his eyes. Blowing quickly, he blew the feather off her palm and watched amused as it floated into the air towards her face, and brush against her nose. Rin gaped and then giggled girlishly. Sesshoumaru snorted and turned his attention back to the roasting chicken and frowned. How long was he supposed to cook the meat for? He knew that raw meat was not edible to the human kind, and thus knew that cooked meat was what he would feed Rin, however he had never cooked a single scrap of it himself.

He ate his raw…blinking, he paused and unknowingly, a fang slipped out of his mouth and began nibbling on his lower lip. When was he supposed to take it off the fire? Why would he care anyway? Frowning even deeper, he decided to have Rin finish her own meal.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, forgetting instantly about the feather she had been playing with.

His golden eyes followed the floating feather to the ground, until it settled at Rin's feet, before continuing. "I believe you should cook the meat to your satisfaction. Once it has cooked, call me and I will remove it from the fire."

Rin's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru always had her find her own meals, cook them if needed and tend to her own needs. Instead of protesting, she nodded happily.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He was growing too soft around this girl. His pup.


End file.
